ViKtoria 2.exe
Victoria 2 is a popular 19th century and 20th century gameplay that starts in 1836 (The year Victoria was crowned the queen of Britain). I use to love that game a lot and I played it a lot! Mostly as USA, UK Austrian Empire, Prussia, Russian Empire, Ottoman Empire and much more...Here is the story of how my life was completely cursed! How it began... (7/7/19) I browsed like random torrent files to see if there was a new Victoria 2 update. (Glad that I don't live in USA otherwise the FBI gonna noscope me) I came across a weird file called ViKtoria 2.exe. Ok they honestly misspelled the name so I was curious to download it!No viruses were found as my anti virus program scanned. I booted up the game and I saw a save file of someone who played Austria-Hungary in the year 1870. The file name was: KCAB NRUT (Turn Back in reverse but at first I didn't knew it). So I choose that file. The gameplay background was normal of course but no sound was even heard! I decided like usually: build armies, navy, factories, railroads and yeah.But every five minutes I would hear a eerie sound audio. Like honestly I was starting to get creeped out.I thought it was like a ROM Hack made by a troll to scare people. I was wrong because a ROM Hack would modify the whole game since I saw nothing was even modified exepct the eerie audio sounds!Then the screen started to turn red very slowly every 5 minutes with loud static and much of that. Then I heard screams and honestly I wanted to stop playing and quit the save file but the game rejected me from exiting as the quit button was gone! Then I saw what It was like the flag of Austria-Hungary. It turned darker and it began coming close towards me! After it reached the screen a loud jumpscare of the same flag came in and I shit myself so bad because of the sound and the picture! The computer shut itself down and I booted up my computer again just to see a creepy ass background of Austria-Hungary with black eyes and creepy mouth!I had a chance to delete ViKtoria 2.exe but it didn't delete. Instead there was a error telling that file cannot be deleted! I am so cursed by this! I even sent the file to my friend. I couldn't sleep because I kept having nightmares of the damn Austria-Hungary jumpscare! 8/7/2019: Death by the game I woke up feeling tired because of nightmares! Then the news popped up about saying my friends name (Davis) that he died because he played the cursed game!"WHAT THE HELL I JUST DID TO MY FRIEND?" I asked as I started to cry! If only I didn't send that file to my friend he wouldn't have died! But then I checked the torrent ViKtoria 2.exe was gone of the web! What I remember is that only 129 people downloaded that file! To my belief, 128 people died only because I am the only one to survive! I told my friends about this cursed game that killed my friend and they believed because they watched it on news!The hype was building up around the public because the ViKtoria 2.exe file was scaring people! Luckily I was about to already move out since I feel relief from the curse of the video game! 9/7/2019: Neighborhood curse After I moved away 60 miles from my home. I only woke up to a much worse event! The game was cursing the whole neighborhood that I moved out from! I feel like as if that virtual demon soul escaped to terrorize those who played it! It was my fault for even putting a neighborhood at such risk of death because how scary that game was!Now I am completely depressed because some of my friends live there and I fear for their lives being at risk from that curse! I don't think they can survive it! 10/7/2019: The End Welp. I went back there to see the neighborhood and nothing happened! Nothing was there even today! Yesterday it was a hype to watch that but now its like all gone! Everyone was ok but what questions me is how they survived that curse?My theory is that they sent it to other neighborhood to spread the curse there! To this day the ViKtoria 2.exe still remains a rare curse!